loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
YeoJin (single)
YeoJin, HaSeul & YeoJin, and LOONA & YeoJin are the first single album sets by YeoJin of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on January 16, 2017 as the fourth part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in three separate parts: the first album titled 'YeoJin' featured YeoJin solo, while the second album titled 'HaSeul & YeoJin' featured YeoJin with HaSeul. The third album titled 'LOONA & YeoJin' featured YeoJin alongside HyunJin and HeeJin. Track list # "Kiss Later (키스는 다음에) (YeoJin) - 3:19 # "My Sunday" (HyunJin, HeeJin) - 3:02 # "My Melody" (YeoJin, HaSeul) - 3:02 Gallery Promotional Images The teasers don't have any special captions.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 YeoJin debut photo.png|'YeoJin' #1 YeoJin debut photo 2.png|'YeoJin' #2 YeoJin debut photo 3.png|'YeoJin' #3 YeoSeul YeoJin debut photo.png|'HaSeul & YeoJin' #1 3Jin YeoJin debut photo.png|'LOONA & YeoJin' #1 YeoSeul YeoJin debut photo 2.png|'HaSeul & YeoJin' #2 3Jin YeoJin debut photo 2.png|'LOONA & YeoJin' #2 YeoJin debut photo 4.png|'YeoJin' #4 Album Exclusive * Each album contained an attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a YeoJin fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards YeoJin YeoJin_single_Photocard_1.jpg YeoJin_single_Photocard_2.jpg HaSeul & YeoJin YeoJin_single_Photocard_3.jpg YeoJin_single Photocard_4.jpg LOONA & YeoJin YeoJin_Single_Photocard_5.png YeoJin_Single_Photocard_6.jpg Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * OTHER: ** ** Download * iTunes * Spotify * Google Play Music * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Melon (korean) Audio * * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: , , Kim Yoo Seok, @ MonoTree Studio * Mixing Engineer: Joey Maclaren @ Relic Studio, @ * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: '''@ , Kim Jin Soo * '''Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Taiwan Teaser= ]] |-| Teasers MV= Teaser 이달의 소녀 여진 (LOONA YeoJin) "키스는 다음에(Kiss Later)" Teaser 이달의 소녀 희진&현진 (LOONA HeeJin&HyunJin) "My Sunday" Teaser 이달의 소녀 하슬&여진 (LOONA HaSeul&YeoJin) "My Melody" |-|Kiss Later MV= |-|My Sunday MV= |-|My Melody MV= |-|Kiss Later Choreography Ver.= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'YeoJin' that feature YeoJin solo, a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'HaSeul & YeoJin' that feature YeoJin alongside HaSeul, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'LOONA & YeoJin' that feature YeoJin alongside HyunJin and HeeJin. * 'YeoJin' is the first and only solo album that has three songs in the tracklist instead of two. References Navigation pt-br:YeoJin (single) Category:YeoJin Category:HeeJin Category:HaSeul Category:HyunJin Category:2017 Release Category:Single album Category:Girl of the Month Single